Hunt of the Slenderman
by Shadow Wolf X51
Summary: One teen has an unfortunate encounter with the Slenderman. An encounter he should not have survived. When he wakes up the next morning he knows something is wrong. He does not know that he has been singled out for a deadly game of predator and prey, one that is rarely survived. Horror, Gore, Violence.


**Hey guys. Decided to try my hand at a short Slenderman fic. Don't worry, my focus is still on my other stories, I got half a chapter done for each. Well you would say they are full chapter length, but they are getting long-uns this time.**

**Anyway, this fic is about my (fictional) meeting with the Slenderman and the events following the meeting.**

The breeze rattled the branches in the woods.

The chilly October air, the dark early night and the nearly dead woodland, plus the rattling branches made for an eerie scene.

A tall figure dressed in warm clothing strolled through the forest, muttering to itself. The figure turned out to be a tall British teen, standing at six foot four, his messy black hair hanging slightly in front of his eyes. Behind him he pulled a fluorescent green trolley full of newspapers.

"Why do I even keep the freaking paper round? Just two weeks till I start at the food place. Two weeks of this. Why did I take the cut through the woods? Fuck this."

He continued to mumble to himself, until he heard a crack. Head snapping up, he looked around carefully for anything unusual. The sound had come from ahead of him, so he faced that direction.

"Crack!" this time the crack came from a distance behind him.

Spinning around, he dropped into a kickboxing stance, adrenaline already pumping through his veins.

"Who's there?" The yell echoed around

The teen was greeted by an eerie silence.

Mist rolled between the trees, playing tricks with the shadows of the forest.

Now this teen was not usually one to be bothered by the cold, being fine in just thin shirts in winter. That is why it really bothered him when a chill brushed his back that actually made him shiver. He spun back to his original direction, and recoiled at the sight. Little more than a couple of meters from him was a figure in a suite, reaching at least twelve feet tall, and so skinny it shouldn't be able to support itself. Sat atop its small shoulders were a thin neck, and a blank head. There was no face, merely indentations where the eyes would be, with skin stretched around the globe of the skull.

Slenderman

He was jolted from his shock when a long black tentacle lanced towards him. He only just managed to deflect it with his left forearm, narrowly avoiding being skewered. He hopped back, trying to keep some range between the tall figure known as Slenderman. Of course he knew what it was, it was hard not to as a teen these days. He narrowed his eyes.

"I brought this on myself when I stepped into the woods, didn't I?" The response was for the Slenderman's shoulders to shake in a chuckle-like manner, before the first tentacle whipped towards his neck. He ducked the slash, but felt the air on his head. The figure stepped towards him, but already having a plan he stepped to the side and grabbed onto the large trolley full of papers. With a grunt, he stepped back while swinging the mass around. He spun once to get momentum, before stepping towards the tall creature. He managed to get another spin in before he swung the trolley at the Slenderman, the impact jolting the teen. He grinned, before he realised why it jolted him so much. There was no give in the hit at all. His eyes widened at the single thin tentacle holding back his large trolley. He hopped back three times as far as he could, before once again spinning the trolley. He doubted he could beat a mythical creature bare handed, even with his kickboxing experience, but hopefully a heavy trolley could give him chance to escape.

He released the trolley, the object flying through the air towards Slenderman. He wasn't too shocked when it was stopped once again by a tentacle. He was shocked when it flew back at him twice as fast. The paper-filled side of the trolley hit him with a dull thud before bouncing over him. He dropped back to the floor, glad that the paper bag side hit him. The metal side definitely would have been a broken rib or two.

Laying dazed on the floor, he vaguely felt something sliver across his neck before his air supply was suddenly cut off.

He grasped at his throat as he felt the long black appendage squeezing tighter. Suddenly the pressure was gone, leaving him gasping. However, before he even started to fall, he was seemingly hit in at least five places at once, before the pressure reappeared on his chest. He hung there, gasping as the Slenderman gazed at his face. The teen heard some sort of rasping sound vaguely resembling "Own medicine" before he was thrown through the air. He soared at least thirty metres in distance and with fair height before he thudded into the floor, rolling along sideways very fast.

His roll was painfully broken by a thin tree, making him arch his back at the stabbing pain. His vision started to darken, but then he felt a massive intense piercing pain in his right palm, something impaling him. That was then added to by one central in his chest. He screamed at the searing pain messages his body sent him, before the darkness claimed him.


End file.
